Desafios
by pvm123456
Summary: Sasuke retorna depois de matar o irmão, a Akatsuki foi vencida e Konoha Gakure e Suna Gakure estão em paz, as kunouchis pretendem ir a uma festa de Pijama, onde um desafio é lançado, mas elas não imaginavam que seria “aquele” desafio. HENTAI
1. Chapter 1

Desafios

Sinopse: Sasuke retorna depois de matar o irmão, a Akatsuki foi vencida e Konoha Gakure e Suna Gakure estão em paz, as kunouchis pretendem ir a uma festa de Pijama, onde um desafio é lançado, mas elas não imaginavam que seria "aquele" desafio. HENTAI

Cap 1:

Festa do Pijama

Todas as garotas de Konoha e uma kunouchi de Suna Gakure (Vila da Areia) estavam se reunindo na casa da família Haruno, afinal, ela era a única que tem espaço suficiente para abrigar todas, por que quando criança, Sakura queria muito espaço pra "Ela e sua Inner".

Sakura: Bom, que bom que todas vieram

Temari: Só por que meu irmãozinho mais novo tava com Shukaku ativo…

Tenten: Chata…

Ino: Ei, ei gente! Não vamos brigar! Viemos para conversar como garotas!

Hinata: A Ino-san tem razão…

Sakura: Tudo bem, vamos começar com um simples jogo da verdade…

Ino: A verdade mata…

Sakura: Porca…

Ino: Testuda…

Inner Sakura: Essa grande…

Hinata: Hai, eu topo.

Sakura: Muito bem, eu separei esses papeis com um desafio, a Hinata tira um e todas tem que dizer a verdade!

Todas: Hai… hai…

Hinata recebe o pote e fica pasma com o resultado, passa por todas, que ficam com a mesma expressão até chegar em Sakura, que lê calmamente.

Sakura: "D-diga o nome completo do seu amor…"

Todas: …

Sakura: Quem começa?

Todas: olham pra Tenten

Tenten: Certo, eu começo ¬¬, o meu é um gênio, cabelo chocolate e é um sonho!!! HYUUGA NEJI!!!

Todas: '

Ino: Bom… eu to um pouco indecisa…

Temari: Não era o Uchiha Sasuke? Ele não voltou?

Ino: Sim… mas… nesse tempo que ele esteve fora… eu conheci outro… Inuzuka Kiba!!

Todas: O.O

Temari: Nem sei por que vou dizer isso, mas… Nara Shikamaru…

Todas: O.O[2

Sakura: Eu ainda amo meu Uchiha Sasuke-kun!!

Todas: ¬¬

Ino: Só falta você, Hinata!

Temari: Precisamos mesmo fazer isso?

Sakura: Vocês vieram por sua conta e risco, ela tem que dizer o quê todas nós sabemos!

Hinata: Eu amo… U-Uzumaki N-N-N-Naruto-kun…

Sakura: Ahn?

Hinata: UZUMAKI NARUTO-KUN!!

Todas: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Temari: Estou adorando! Eu tiro o próximo…

Temari fica mais pasma ainda.

Temari: MAS QUEM INVENTOU ESSA MERDA?! derrubando o jarro

Sakura pega em mãos o papel, com medo de ler.

Sakura: "Passar a noite com o homem dos seus sonhos" O.O

No lado de fora…

Mãe da Sakura: Hum… já estava na hora de alguém tirar um dos 40 papeis que eu fiz iguais a esse

Voltando…

Temari: VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTA SAKURA!!!

Hinata: .

Ino: Não… não… não…

Enquanto Temari balançava a pobre Haruno, ela tentava descobrir o quê havia dado errado.

Sakura: Eu… só fiz desafios idiotas, tipo: "qual seu sorvete preferido" ou "qual seu melhor amigo", mas…

FLASHBACK

Mãe da Sakura: Sakura, deixa eu organizar aqui… hehehe…

Fim do flashback.

Sakura: ¬¬ Mas… nós estamos num jogo, então, que eles comecem

Hinata: .

Ino: Alguém acorde ela ¬.¬

CONTINUA

Bom, ficou tosco, mandem reviews, por favor, mandem o autor a merd até, mas por favor… MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!


	2. Noitada Na Floresta

Desafios

Cap 2:

Noitada na Floresta.

Notas: A ordem é a seguinte: KibaIno, SasuSaku, ShikeTema NejiTen, e NaruHina (NaruHina 4ever)

0000000000

Sakura: Bom… vamos ver… a primeira vai ser quem?

Temari: Quem vota em quem?

Todas: INO!!

Ino: POR QUE EU?!

Temari: O Conselho é unânime! E por que queremos ver o Kiba apaixonado

Hinata: acordando Eh… com licença… mas como vamos saber se eles… vocês… entendem…

Temari: Transaram?

Hinata: ¬¬ é .´ (símbolo de um Hyuuga bravo)

Sakura: Uhn… alguém tem que ir registraaaaaaar…

Ino: Uhn… tenho uma idéia, eu levo uma câmera… e se eu não mostrar as "imagens" que queremos… podem fazer o quê quiserem comigo…

Sakura: FEITO!!!

Temari pega uma câmera muito pequena, aquelas câmeras que só se vê em filme em que o cara registra tudo sem ser pego e até hoje todos que tentaram estão a sete palmos do chão. Ino sai com a câmera e um plano arquitetado para conquistar Kiba… mas… falando no garoto-fera, onde está ele?

Kiba: AKAMARU! AGORA!

Akamaru: AU!! AUUU!!!

Akamaru e Kiba: TSUGA!!

Os dois destroem a maior parte da floresta, mas ainda deixam uma árvore pequena.

Kiba: Nosso controle está falhando, teríamos estraçalhado aquela árvore!

Akamaru: Uhnn… arhf… arhf… tradução: Desculpe… arhf… arhf…

Kiba: Tudo bem amigão… vamos… vamos descansar…

O herdeiro do clã Inuzuka nem percebe que uma certa Yamanaka está observando tudo…

Ino pensando: Hum… Ele está todo suado e forte, acho que essa noite vou me divertir!

Ino: Hehehe…

Kiba: Ahh! Como é bom ter uma cachoeira aqui por perto… Akamaru, você pode ir pegar um pouco de água para nós dois?

Akamaru: Au au! (Claro!)

Akamaru sai com um balde na boca, quando passa por Ino…

Ino: SHINTEN NO JUTSU! (técnica de confusão da mente animal)

A alma de Ino sai de seu corpo e é transferida para Akamaru, ela pega seu próprio corpo e leva para um local afastado e depois desativa o Jutsu.

Ino: Escuta Akamaru… eu estou querendo uma noite a sós com o Kiba, e pensei se você poderia vigiar para ninguém vir aqui '

Akamaru: AUUUUU!!!! SIM!!!

Ino: Ótimo…

Ino se aproxima de Kiba, esse, por quase que está muito sonolento com a água numa terma, nem nota seu odor (aff, cheiro doce ¬¬), Ino pega as roupas de Kiba e leva para Akamaru, que esconde…

Kiba: Nossa, o Akamaru tá demorando…

Kiba tenta pegar suas roupas, teria conseguido se estivessem lá…

Kiba: ONDE ESTÃO MINHAS ROUPAS?!

Ino: Quem precisa delas?

Kiba: INO?! O QUÊ VOCÊ…

Kiba tem suas palavras caladas por um beijo, ele primeiro não sabe o quê sentiu, medo, alegria, mas ele gostava de ficar naquele emaranhado de cabelos louros, ele a puxou para perto, ela era muito sexy com suas roupas molhadas, ele não precisava resistir, apenas começou a desabotoar os cordões que tinham atrás de sua blusa, Ino percebeu que ele já tomava iniciativa e…

Kiba: Ahh! Ino…

Ela apenas brincava com o membro de Kiba, o jovem Inuzuka estava nas nuvens, até que ela parou (droga ¬¬) e olhou nos olhos dele. Captando a mensagem, se jogou em cima dela.

Kiba: Ino… eu te amo…

Ino: Eu também…

Kiba apenas brincava com Ino, a excitando cada vez mais, até que começou a penetrá-la, ela gemia de prazer, suas roupas já estavam espalhadas pelo chão da floresta, Kiba já estava explodindo, e Ino percebeu isso, mandando-o parar, na hora em que tira, suja Ino, os dois caem no local em que Kiba esteve treinando.

Kiba: Eu te amo Ino-chan…

Ino: Eu também, Kiba-kun .

Kiba, como já estava cansado do treino e do pós-treino, (hehehe) adormece, enquanto Ino o cobre com suas roupas e pega a câmera, no "esconderijo" das garotas muito inocentes…

Ino: Yo minna!!

Temari: Conseguiu?

Ino: Ele é um sonho!!!!

Hinata: A próxima é a Sakura!

Sakura: Quem é você e o quê fez com a Hinata ¬¬, mas eu aceito , no fim vamos ver o quê fazemos com as gravações… pega a câmera

CONTINUA

00000000000000000000

YO MINNA!!

Espero que estejam gostando! Agora, a resposta aos reviews!!!

Alguém: Precisa gritar?

SIM!!!!

Marin the Noir: Obrigado por gostar, aqui está o cap, valew pelo review!

Sakurinha Rockbell: Yo, é, também fiquei rindo um pouco quando escrevia , ah, mais esse casal é novo, tá, a maioria fui eu quem inventou... mas espero que goste do hentai deles dois . Valew pelo review.

Wow! Três reviews! Não esperava tanto! espero que as três gostem do cap!

JAA NEE MINNA!!


	3. A Melhor Noite de Uchiha Sasuke

Desafios

Cap 3:

A melhor noite de Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke está sentado em seu sofá, desde que matara seu irmão, não tinha mais objetivo na vida, ele estava tão ocupado em ver o fogo se mexer (pô, que deprimente…) que nem percebeu uma garota com cabelos rosa se aproximar 100 metros de sua casa, mesmo que ela por algum motivo se aproximasse com o Chakra elevado para uma ninja médica…

0000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se aproximava de um jeito que só a kunouchi sabia… desastrada e indiscretamente, (¬¬) parecia que só a idéia de passar uma noite com Uchiha Sasuke já a estava excitando…

Sakura: Kuso… meu Chakra não me obedece! Desse jeito não vou pegá-lo de surpresa como o Ino-porca pegou o Kiba!

Sakura: T.T

Ela consegue diminuir o Chakra um pouco mais… está muito preocupada, tenta entrar pela janela, mas cuidadosa como ela é, acaba caindo na sala de estar, Sasuke escuta e fica espreitando algo invisível em seu cômodo, ele segue pela casa, passando por corredores sombrios até chegar ao barulho, onde encontra a Haruno mais linda do mundo "desacordada" no chão de sua sala..

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sasuke se aproximou, ele acha que foi impulso, mas ele se abaixou para segurá-la, mas logo percebe não se tratar de uma armadilha, Sakura o pega pela gola e o beija, ele fica relutante sempre, ele é um amigo dela! E isso é bem vago! Mas aos poucos vai se acostumando a suas carícias e seu desejo vai tomando forma, que o impulsiona a empurrar o móvel da sala, para terem mais espaço.

Sasuke: Se você sempre cai do céu aqui… nunca mais quero sair dessa casa.

Sasuke tira a camisa de Sakura de uma vez, Sakura sabia que Sasuke era do tipo "nada-amigável" e ela estava para descobrir isso…

Sakura: Sasuke você…

Sasuke: Hehe…

Sasuke começa a vasculhar a frente de Sakura com a língua, Sakura soltava gemidos a cada hora, ele vai se abaixando até…

Sakura: Ahhhh!! SASUKE-KUN!

Ele chega aonde queria, Sakura cansa de ser a única sem ação e tira a blusa de Sasuke, observando o peitoral de Sasuke, ela então começa a se abaixar, até chegar a na calça de Sasuke, que estava com um volume muito grande, ela pega e abocanha de uma vez, e Sasuke fica com os orbes revirados de tanto prazer, a língua inexperiente da Haruno era incrível, até que ele mesmo mandou parar e Sakura captou.

Sasuke: Sakura… quer mesmo isso?

Sakura: Claro… sou sua…

Sasuke então penetra Sakura, ela urra de prazer, ele faz um vai-e-vem sem parar, e sem contar que estava na sala de estar.

Sasuke: Sakura-chan…

Sakura nunca havia ouvido Sasuke a chamar com o sufixo "chan" depois, era uma sensação boa, não melhor do que a que ela estava sentindo agora, ela sentiu um desejo anormal, de tomar Sasuke em seus lábios, assim, virou o rosto e o beijou, e ele sentiu alguma coisa, uma coisa que nunca tinha experimentado.

Amor.

Eles ficam naquela posição por alguns minutos, até Sasuke ter que retirar, e aproveita para sujar o chão, mas era melhor do quê ser pai aos 15 (aff, quem escreveu essa merd de frase¬¬ Alguém: Você! Eu: Ahh, isso explica muita coisa), os dois acabam adormecendo, e um pequeno brilho debaixo do sofá revela a câmera gravando tudo. Sakura não podia desmaiar, tinha que sair de lá, se vestiu rapidamente e pegou a câmera, colocou as roupas em cima de Sasuke e correu, mesmo cansada, para casa.

Sakura: CHEGUEI MINNA!!

Ino: ZZZZZZZ…

Sakura: INO-PORCA!! ACOR... desmaia ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Temari: Nossa… bom, como eu acho que é assim, agora vou eu, aquele idiota deve estar dormindo…

Hinata se põe a cuidar das duas, enquanto Temari vai para a casa de Shikamaru.

CONTINUA

000000000000000000000000

Yo minna!

É, espero que estejam gostando, agora a resposta aos reviews!!

**haruno soraya:** O quê vai dar? Hentai , sacanagem, valew pelo review.

**Sakurinha Rockbell:** Yo, que bom, até que enfim alguem gostou de KibaIno! É, são legais também, mas NaruHina 4ever . Valew pelo review.

**Uchiha Ayu: **Desculpe, acho que o site comeu a resposta do seu review ', mas o cap tá aí, espero que tenha gostado . Valew pelo review.

JAA NEE!!


	4. Minha linda problemática…

Desafios

Cap 4:

Minha linda problemática…

Temari vai levitando com o leque que ela havia levado, procurando a casa de Shikamaru, não que ela se preocupasse com isso, já que ela ia lá todos os dias acompanhar Shikamaru até em casa, caso ele desmaia-se… ela finalmente avista o telhado e desse. Pensando como entrar, ele poderia descobrir tudo com a mente, e usar o Kage Mane no Jutsu para pará-la, realmente, invadir a residência de um Nara não é fácil.

Temari: Como se eu ligasse para isso ¬¬

Temari sobe nas paredes (prestaram atenção que todas as frases nessa fic têm duplo sentido?) e abre a janela, era de se surpreender que um humano (ou melhor, shinobi) dormisse tanto, ela se aproximou, sem experiência, (malditos duplos sentidos ¬¬) ela apenas senta na cama do Chuunin, ela percebe alguma coisa errada, não pode se mexer.

Shikamaru: Você simplesmente não podia entrar pela porta como outra pessoa normal?

Temari: Que graça teria, Shika-kun?

Shikamaru: NANI?!

O pobre Nara quase perde o controle da sua Kekkei Genkai ao ouvir o sufixo saído da boca de Temari.

Shikamaru: QUEM É VOCÊ?! O QUÊ FEZ COM A TEMARI?!

Temari: Sou eu seu baka ¬¬.

Shikamaru: NEM SE ESTIVESSE NUM SANATÓRIO ELA ME CHAMARIA DE "SHIKA-KUN"!!

Temari: Quem sabe?

A mais velha dos irmãos Sabaku se aproxima de Shikamaru, que percebe que com o transtorno, acabou por desativar o Jutsu, Temari era incrível, seu beijo acalmava o Nara, e ele não estava com um pingo de sono agora, (O.o) agora só acompanhava a kunouchi em suas carícias, mas ele queria ir mais além, começou a despir Temari devagar, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com ele, como a queria em seus braços! Então ele retira seu sutiã.

Shikamaru: Sei por que o Gaara sempre te protege…

Shikamaru mordisca os seios de Temari, ele estava com o pressentimento de que sua mãe iria acordar com os gemidos de Temari, mas essa os abafava beijando Shikamaru, os dois estavam no paraíso, Temari tira devagar as ultimas peças de Shikamaru, esse repetia os processo com Temari, mas optou por não explorar o espaço com a língua, com medo de traumatizá-la, eles ficaram se beijando de olhos abertos, até que o membro de Shikamaru ficou muito pulsante, ela entendeu o recado, começou a chupar a parte de cima, e depois abocanhou com tudo, o Nara não resistia as carícias da Sabaku, ele estava voando, nem ligava para ela ter chamado-o de "Shika-kun", só queria ficar naquele momento para sempre, Temari o olhou nos olhos, e ele entendeu, primeiro ficou meio triste, por que o prazer que ele estava tendo havia acabado, mas ficou feliz, sabendo o quê estava por vir.

Shikamaru: Uhn… Temari-chan, tem certeza? Se eu fizer isso, não tem mais volta…

Temari: Cale a boca e ande logo ¬¬

Shikamaru: Minha problemática…

Temari: Meu preguiçoso…

Temari fica deitada na cama espaçosa de Shikamaru, esperando, Shikamaru se aproximou, e começou a penetrar o corpo da ninja de Suna Gakure, ela soltou um gemido alto e agudo, Shikamaru começou devagar, não queria que fosse rápido, ele começou a se aprofundar mais, até chegar no limite, ele estava rápido, deitou-se sobre Temari, e abafou seus gemidos num beijo apaixonado, ela não queria que acabace, mas Shikamaru parou bruscamente numa hora, quando Temari ia perguntar… caiu um pouco em sua boca, Shikamaru a olhava, e ela começou a beijar seu peitoril, subindo pelo seu pescoço, até chagar em sua boca, ela estava melhor do quê o mel mais refinado, os dois estavam cansados, e se separam quando seus corpos precisam de ar, Temari olha para Shikamaru, vendo que ele já está dormindo, (não, você acha? Ele é um Nara, o quê esperava?)

Ela não tem tempo a perder lá, pega sua roupa e cobre Shikamaru com um lençol, quando passa pela janela, aproveita para pegar a câmera que ela havia deixado deitada e com fita na janela, partindo para o centro de encontro.

Temari: Hehe… voltei!

Tenten: Que bom! As duas estão ali.

Hinata: Bom pra você também, Tenten-san.

Tenten: Nani?

Sakura: É a sua vez!

Tenten: NANI?! Eu?! E o Neji-kun?! Mas… mas… mas…

Ino: Todas nós já fomos, agora é a sua vez… e se não for, eu uso o Shitenshin em você e você vai acordar em cima da ponte nua!

Tenten: Chantagista ¬¬, hai, eu vou…

CONTINUA

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo!!

Bom, espero que... aff, cansa escrever a mesma coisa ¬,¬

vamos aos reviews:

**Uchiha Ayu: **Valew por achar kawaii... KibaIno é pouco conhecido, pode ser que eles fiquem juntos no Shippuuden (torço) É, eu não gosto muito de SasuSaku, mas os hentais com eles são quase sempre os melhores! Valew pelo review.

Nossa, vejo que muita gente tá acompanhando a fic ¬,¬...

Kakashi: Eu tô!

Jiraya: Eu também!

Vocês deixam reviews?

Eros: Eh...

Eu mereço... ¬¬


End file.
